


【JayTim】Nice To Meet The Other You

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, N52 JayTim establish relationship, P52 Jason meets N52 10 years old Timmy, P52 JayTim still hate each other, P52 Tim meets N52 Jason, They spend christmas with each other, Time Travel, maybe hate is a strong word
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 他們沒有想到會和另一條時間線的對方過聖誕節。They never thought about spending Christmas with each other in the other timeline.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 18





	【JayTim】Nice To Meet The Other You

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ P52 21歲的Jason和N52 10歲的Tim過聖誕，P52 16歲的Tim和N52 21歲的Jason過聖誕。
> 
> ＊ N52兩位已交往設定
> 
> ＊ 是的，這是一篇過了整整一天的聖誕節賀文。（頹廢）就當作是Boxing Day賀文吧！（好了）

這不是Jason Todd第一次在陌生的地方醒來，自從他成為羅賓之後，他早習慣這種情況，特別是在他在棺材醒來的那一夜。至少他這次醒來的時候，他還是在Gotham的犯罪巷當中。至於為甚麼他會知道自己又一次穿越到其他時間，很簡單一點，現在Gotham正在下雪，不遠處還聽到誦唱聖詩的聲音，想必是在聖誕節。而他最後的記憶是，Gotham還是在夏天，所以答應顯而易見，他不在自己的時間線。

不過他最後的記憶是在安全屋裡正在擦拭槍械，不在甚麼奇怪的任務之中。Jason並不確定自己觸發了甚麼來到這個時間點，也不肯定自己可以如何回去，不過在這裡光想也沒有甚麼用處，所以他乾脆離開了濕潤又寒冷的後巷。在走出後巷前，他瞥見了地面有張報紙，日期是......等等，他是回到了他14歲剛成為羅賓不久的那個聖誕節？

Jason的理智知道現在能幫助他的人，也許只有蝙蝠俠。他不知道自己應該要以甚麼身份來找上蝙蝠俠，可是船到橋頭自然直，他決定先去追蹤蝙蝠俠和羅賓的身影。他回憶起還在當羅賓的時候，他和蝙蝠俠的夜巡路線，距離他現在的方位並不遠，於是他的身體先他一步反應過來，朝向他的目標方向跑去。

由於他沒有想到要怎樣向蝙蝠俠解釋，於是他決定在後巷中等待，讓垃圾車成為他最好的在留意蝙蝠俠和羅賓身影的同時，思考怎樣在不透露出影響時間線的情況下，向Bruce尋求幫助。就在這個時候，一個矮小的身影在自己面前衝過，顯然沒有注意到躲在暗角的紅頭罩。

一個小孩獨自在晚上於Gotham後巷中跑過？

Jason不可能坐視不理，正常的成人也不會獨自在Gotham的暗巷走過，更別說對於獨自在犯罪巷跑過的小孩來說有多危險了。於是他跟上了小孩的方向，可是一時間卻找不到對方的身影。這個小孩怎麼跑得那麼快？Jason不禁詫異地想到，不過他畢竟是紅頭罩，要找到小孩也不算是多難的事情。

他看著男生在通往天台的樓梯上待著，正舉起掛在胸前的相機朝向天際，還背著一個背包。在Jason用鈎槍讓自己可以攀到天台上，低下頭觀看這個背對自己，沒有發現身後不遠處有人盯著自己的男生。Jason還在思考對方到底在這裡幹甚麼，與此同時，他聽到男生按下快門的聲音。

到底男生在這晚上這個時間於犯罪巷在拍攝甚麼？Jason抬頭一看，發現在距離他們大概三個建築物左右的距離，蝙蝠俠和羅賓正在夜空中掠過。這個小孩在偷拍他們，而他們絲毫沒有發現這個小孩一直在跟蹤他們？這到底在搞甚麼？Jason看著小孩快速地爬樓梯到天台，至此仍然沒有發現Jason的身影，不過男生卻輕巧地躍向面前不遠的天台，沒有料到他會此舉的Jason差點被嚇到。

可是男生似乎沒有擔心過自己的安危，一直向著蝙蝠俠和羅賓奔去。男人不知道男生的意圖，為甚麼要跟著他們，可是他不能就這樣放任對方做出如此危機的行為。於是他一直跟在小孩不遠的地方，他總覺得這些跳躍的動作以及這個男生有點眼熟，但說不出到底他認識對方與否。當小男孩在一次跳躍差點失足的時候，Jason及時地用鈎鎗勾住天台的邊緣，然後把男生抱在懷中滑到建築物外牆的樓梯間。為免男生受傷，Jason用屁股著地，自願當男孩的人肉墊子。

「你還好嗎，Kid？」Jason低頭看著男生，不知道因為和死亡擦邊，還是由於一直在奔跑的原因，男生仍帶著嬰兒肥的臉頰潮紅，襯得那雙明亮的暗藍色大眼睛更藍。他微長的黑髮被風吹亂，微啓的嘴巴不斷喘著氣，一副驚魂未定的樣子。Well，Jason自然是不會怪他，估計對方沒有想到自己可能會死。畢竟這小孩看上去才10歲左右的樣子，沒有任何小孩應該面對死亡的可能，這不公平。想到這點的Jason只是搖搖頭，清空自己的思緒。

大概是稍微平復下來，男生的腦袋終於確認到自己沒有死去的事實，口齒不清地吐出幾個字：「Yea......Yea...我沒事......謝謝你......」Jason的雙手放在男生的肩上，幫助他站起來。剛才坐在他身上的男孩小心地站起來之後，Jason也站起來，才發現這個小男生身高才到他的腰部。天下間哪裡有父母會讓一個這麼年幼的男生，在Gotham的夜裡於犯罪巷追逐蝙蝠俠和羅賓？Jesus Christ，今天還是聖誕節。

Jason的手掃過自己的髪絲，努力讓自己的聲音聽上去比較友善，他不想嚇到男孩。「你叫甚麼，還有為甚麼你自己一個人在聖誕節到犯罪巷？」男生看上去就不像犯罪巷出生的人，先不論他的衣著打扮，光是看到他手上昂貴的相機便肯定這是個富家子弟。就算不是有錢人，也起碼是個出生不錯的男孩子。

男生抬起頭，暗藍色的眼睛中還帶著驚慌，神情閃縮，但還是乖巧地回答Jason的問題：「我叫Timothy Drake，我......我在給蝙蝠俠和羅賓拍照？」不知道是有心還是無意，Tim的大眼睛無辜地向男人眨了眨，可是Jason沒來得及讚賞他的可愛，便被他的話震驚了。Timothy Drake？他的Replacement？天下間有這麼多人，偏偏遇到他最不想見到的其中一人？

Jason知道Tim是以他知道蝙蝠俠和羅賓的身份，來說服Bruce讓他成為羅賓，可是他從沒認真想過Tim這麼年幼便自己一個走到街上追蹤他們。也許他應該現在殺了他的替代品，就像他之前想要做過無數次一樣，可是他無法殺死一個小孩。就算他是罪犯，所有人都知道他絕對不會殺未成年。

出乎自己的意料，Jason蹲了下來，讓自己可以平視對方那雙暗藍色的眼眸。他看著Tim警剔地往後退一步，很好，他應該要害怕他。「為甚麼你要給他們拍照，你和他們有甚麼關係，你知道他們是誰嗎？」Tim這次不帶一絲猶豫地說：「不，我和他們沒有關係，而我更不知道他們到底是誰。我只是很喜歡他們而已。」

Bullshit。Jason當然知道Tim從一開始便知道一切，至少他收集的情報和後續的確認知道，Tim從一開始便知道他們的真實身份。不過這不是他們對話的重點，Jason想知道更多Tim的事情，說不定有甚麼事情，可以讓他回到正常的時間線後好好利用。「那麼你的父母呢？今天是聖誕節，你怎會獨自在這裡？」

「我...他們......他們不知道我在這裡。」Tim的回答使Jason的眉頭緊鎖，到底是怎樣的父母才會不知道自己的兒子偷溜到犯罪巷？男人第一次為Tim感到抱歉，就算是Catherine也會在聖誕節中控制自己，讓自己可以保持清醒，能和他一同渡過聖誕節。而他的父母竟然就這樣讓他偷走，認真的嗎？

Jason看著Tim的小臉上掩蓋不住的難過，心底忽然泛起一絲不忍。Tim現在只是個毫無關係的小孩，而沒有小孩值得在聖誕節中孤獨一人，所以Jason做了個不知日後會否後悔，但現在認為是正確的決定。

「來吧，Tim。我們去快餐店買點吃的，我再陪你拍蝙蝠俠和羅賓。」在他站起身的同時，Tim抬頭看著他，數秒後便晃動數下。雖說他是個在危險邊緣試探的男生，但不代表他可以隨意在Gotham中胡亂跟別人走，這點常識他還是有的。「感謝你的好意，但我認為不用了，Mr......？」

「Jason Peter，叫我Jason就可以了。」他不想打亂時間線，他用中間的名字取代了他的姓氏，擔心Tim這時已經很清楚誰是Jason Todd。「如果我想要傷害你的話，剛才就會讓你掉下去。來吧，Timmy boy。」Jason看著Tim緊張地咬著下唇，似乎是沒有想好他是否應該相信眼前的陌生人，可是直覺告訴他，他可以信任Jason。男生不知道自己為何有這樣的感覺，可是他的直覺總讓他有所得著，就像他直覺認為Dick Grayson就是第一任羅賓一樣，他的直覺使他得知一切。

所以他最終還是點點頭，跟著Jason一起到附近的快餐店，簡單地點了兩份漢堡套餐，便回到剛才的天台上。他們並肩地坐在天台的圍欄上，寂靜的夜裡只有二人在進食的聲音。打破沉默的人是Jason：「在我小時候，母親會在聖誕節的時候帶我到這家快餐店。」聽出男人似乎還沒有說完他的話，Tim只是安靜地看向對方。

「在她死後，我再也沒有吃過這家快餐店的漢堡。」Jason無所謂地說，可是Catherine的離世就算是現在也讓他難以釋懷，他應該要保護她的。「我很抱歉。」Tim會給Jason一個擁抱的這點，男人並沒有想到。不過男生溫暖的體溫讓他不住勾起嘴角，他輕輕拍了下Tim的腦袋，後者才放開手。

「那麼你的父母呢？為甚麼他們會沒有發現你偷跑出來？」Tim咬了口薯條才回答，語氣意外地平靜，彷彿這是見慣不怪的事情般：「他們離開了Gothan去工作，所以不知道我自己出來了。」Jason從來不知道Tim的父母會為了工作，連節日也不會回來和兒子慶祝。大手不住揉了揉Tim的髪絲，Tim向他投向一個微笑：「沒關係的，我知道他們的工作很重要。」

可是男孩的笑意沒有傳進他的眼裡，那雙暗藍蒙上一層灰濛。Jason沒有想到自己竟然會有一天開始心疼他的代替品，說不定Tim並沒有他想像中的討厭，男人的大手再重重地揉下他的腦袋才收回來，沒有發現他們坐得越來越接近。

「我猜沒有工作會比自己的兒子重要，特別是他在夜裡跟蹤蝙蝠俠和羅賓的話。」Tim只是笑著搖晃腦袋，說話的方式是與他年齡不太相符的成熟：「我很努力不讓他們知道我對蝙蝠俠和羅賓的興趣。」這次他的笑容裡似乎多添了絲得意。

「為甚麼會對他們有興趣，一般人不應該認為他們很可怕嗎？」Jason不得不承認他很好奇為甚麼男生會對他們有興趣，他把餘下的漢堡吃完，將包裝紙搓成一團，準確地扔到紙袋裡頭。「他們用性命在保護Gotham，如果不是罪犯的話，為甚麼會覺得他們可怕？你覺得他們可怕嗎？」Tim頓起眉頭，反駁他的說話，他不明白為甚麼人們不懂這個道理，沒有蝙蝠俠和羅賓的話，Gothsm只會變得更糟糕。

每個對話都讓Jason對Tim有著微小的改觀，他確實不了解這個男生。「我不認為他們有甚麼可怕的，但這樣也不代表我不是罪犯。」Jason打趣地說，他想知道對方會給出甚麼讓他驚喜的答案。「我知道你不是。」Tim又再次把視線投向Jason，雙手無意識地把漢堡的包裝紙摺疊好，放到一旁。

「你怎麼知道我現在不是在騙你好感，就為了等會綁架你？」聽到他的話，Tim不住吃吃地笑了，稚嫩的笑聲現在才和他的年齡相配。「如果你想要傷害我的話，剛才就會讓我掉下去。」Tim引用了剛才Jason對他說的話，用他的說話來反駁他，Jason不住翻了個白眼。

「認真的，我看出你沒有想要傷害我的想法，你沒有罪犯的雙眼。」Tim抬起眼簾，好讓自己那雙暗藍色的眼睛可以對上Jason的湖水綠。Jason看向男孩那雙純粹的眼眸，裡面是清晰可見的信任和愉快。男人倏然想起在他的時間線裡的那個16歲的Tim，這個眼神似乎和他的重疊起來。Jason從來沒有認真地看向過代替品的雙眼，但不代表他沒有瞥見過對方的雙眸。

是的，代替品的雙目會多了防備，但是這份信任似乎從未變更，就像他確定Jason不會殺了他一樣。「你是個很奇怪的小孩，你知道吧？」Jason看著Tim聳聳肩，雙腿無意識地晃來晃去，又開口：「你不是第一個這樣和我說的人。」語氣中還是像剛才般平靜。Jason把視線收回來，投向他們身下充滿節日氣氛的Gotham。

「Hmm，我想小孩會很喜歡蝙蝠俠？」縱使Jason和Bruce有無數的爭執，特別是他復活後這段時間，可是他知道蝙蝠俠的確是個不折不扣的黑暗騎士。「不過我更喜歡的是羅賓。」Tim笑著說，雙腳仍然在來回踢動。

這也不無道理，不然Tim怎麼會當上第三任羅賓，取代他的位置？Jason感覺到熟悉的憤怒湧上心頭，他努力地控制自己的情緒，在內心說服自己，對方現在只是個毫無關係的小孩。不過他的怒火很快便因為Tim的說話被澆熄，沒有注意到他異常的男生繼續說：「這聽起來可能會讓你覺得我更奇怪，不過......我更喜歡的是二代羅賓。」

「二代羅賓？正常人不應該更喜歡一代那個黃金男孩的嗎？」Jason茫然地眨眨眼睛，不太確定剛才是不是聽錯對方的說話，也不清楚自己到底更希望聽錯還是沒有聽錯。他當然想有人更喜歡自己， 但如果Tim實際上確實更喜歡自己，而他卻多次想要殺死他的話......Fuck。

「不要搞錯了，我也很喜歡一代羅賓，他是我的偶像。雖然二代羅賓可能不像一代的動作那麼華麗優雅，多了點粗暴的力量。但是對我而言，他感覺更真實，就像你和我一樣，確實地活在這片土地上，以自己的力量守護Gotham。」Jason從不知道Tim是這樣看待自己，他一直不在意－－或者說他根本不想理會Tim任何意見。對他而言，Tim只是搶了他羅賓身份的替代品。

也許他應該在回到他的時間線後好好了解一下，在他的時間線裡，16歲的Tim這個男生。Lazarus Pit大抵影響了他對Tim的判斷，說不定他們不需要總像敵人一樣針鋒相對。「我沒有想過有人會這樣看他。」Jason最後只吐出這句話，Tim笑了，他就知道沒有甚麼人會和他有相同的看法。

「他很棒，我希望有天可以認識他。」Jason抿起嘴巴，他無法想像有天一個他如此喜歡的對像，多次想要殺死自己的感受。這太殘酷了，一時間他不知從何說起。不過10歲的Tim現在不需要得知這個事實，16歲的Tim也不應該承受這些。

Tim不在意Jason沒有說話，反倒突然開啓了相機，嘟嚷出甚麼Jason沒有聽清楚的話。「你會想看看我拍的照片嗎？」Tim往Jason的身側再靠了一點，抬起頭看向比自己強壯得多的男人，眼神寫滿了期待。「讓我看看吧，Timmy。」Jason發現自己似乎無法拒絕男孩，所以他把腦袋探過去看看他的作品。

那確實比他想像中的要好得更多，有些他根本無法想像Tim到底是如何拍攝的。一些是在天台上偷拍的，一些甚至是他們在打鬥的時候拍攝。天，Tim到底是如何活下來，他們又是怎樣做到從未發現過男生的存在？

「你拍得比我想像中更要好看。」聽到他的讚美時，Tim馬上揚起一個驕傲的笑容，整塊小臉瞬間亮起光彩，暗藍色的雙眼也在反映出光輝。在Jason還在讚嘆Tim的作品時，一陣冷風吹過，惹得Jason不住冷得打了個噴嚏。他穿越到這個時間點時還沒有穿上冬天衣服，也難怪他感到寒冷。

Tim看了看Jason，突然從背包裡拿出東西。他把本來包好的禮物拆開，將盒子裡的東西拿出來，那是一條紅色的圍巾。「我本來打算今天去把它送給羅賓的，但現在看起來你更需要它。」不等Jason回應，男孩便把圍巾環到男人的脖子上。「我不能收下它，這是你要送給羅賓的禮物。」雖說Jason就是Tim要送禮的對象，但他不認為自己現在應該收下它。

「沒關係，我已經把禮物拆開了。而且今年送不成，之後還有很多機會可以送給他。」Jason想說你沒有多少年可以有機會送給他了，可是同樣地，他不能影響時間線。所以取而代之，他真誠地道謝：「那麼謝謝你了，Kid。」這很溫暖。

「既然我把它送給你了，就讓我拍個照吧。」Tim笑著舉起了相機，Jason下意識地勾起一邊嘴角，說了一聲：「聖誕快樂，Tim。」在男孩按下快門前一刻，他聽到對方也笑著回應一聲：「聖誕快樂，Jason！」接下來就是一片空白。

－

Tim迷迷糊糊地睜開雙眼，發現自己在一個陌生的地方醒過來，同時一個寬廣的胸膛緊貼在自己的後背，一隻強壯的臂彎環在他的腰間。顯然而見地，他們都沒有穿衣服。

WHAT THE FUCK？

Tim試圖把那隻手拿開，小心地溜出這個懷抱之中，可是在他動的時候，身後的人只是把他摟得更緊，用帶著濃烈睡意的聲音呢喃著：「再多睡會，Baby bird。」那把聲音很熟悉，就算是帶有鼻音的聲音也沒有阻隔到他的嗓音。Tim花了五秒思考這到底是屬於誰的聲音，正當他有頭緒的時候，他瞬間渾身僵硬起來。

不，這把聲音，不可能。

他僵硬地在男人的懷中轉過身，大概是意識到Tim沒有打算離開自己懷裡，男人放任他在懷中轉過身。在Tim看到男人的樣子時，他幾乎心臟也停止跳動。

那他媽是Jason Peter Todd。他一定是在錯誤的時間線醒過來，他們不可能......不，不可能的。

「甚麼......？」Tim不可置信地吐出一句，Jason的雙眸仍然堅持緊閉著，手卻把男生的腦袋壓到自己的胸膛上，低著頭在Tim的髪絲上留下親吻。「我知道，我知道，今天是聖誕節，再多睡會吧，聖誕快樂，Baby bird。」Jason的聲音過於寵溺，Tim從沒想過自己竟然會在對方的口中聽到這樣的語氣。他抬頭看向Jason，終於察覺到異常的Jason徐徐地睜開湖水綠的眼眸。

在看到Tim的一瞬間，男人的嘴角馬上勾起一抹淺笑，那雙眼睛流趟著愛意讓Tim不知該如何反應。他看著Jason往自己靠得越來越近，直至他們的嘴巴碰到對方的，Tim仍然沒有反應過來。

「怎麼了？你看上來不太對勁，Timber。」沒有得到回應的Jason有點擔憂地看著懷中的愛人，平常他會主動湊上親再給他一個親吻，可是現在男生只是一臉震驚地看著自己。在Jason想要用姆指撫上Tim的臉蛋前，男生猛然拉起被子往後退。「我想我不小心到了錯誤的時間線。」Jason的眉頭深鎖，這不是他預料的聖誕節情況。「你指的是甚麼？」男人皺起眉頭詢問。

「在我的時間線裡，我和你的關係絕對不是現在這樣，你總是想要......殺了我。」聽到他的說話以後，為了不讓Tim感到不舒服，Jason自然不過地向後退開。「在這裡等我，我去把衣服拿給你。」Jason揉揉緊鎖的眉心，他不太肯定自己要怎樣做才能把這個跑錯時間線的Tim帶回正確的時間點。不過無論如何，這個Tim雖然不是他的Baby Bird，但是他還是Tim。如果他們的在另一條時間中的關係那麼差的話，Jason不會讓他感到不舒服。

Jason走到衣櫃面前，隨便套上一件T恤和長褲，便將Tim的衣服拿給Tim。背對著Tim的Jason沒有察覺到Tim的視線一直緊盯著他，男生看著對方身上的肌肉，口腔中忽然分泌出多餘的唾液。他一向知道Jason比他強壯得多，但他從來沒有真正看見過。那就像是天神精心打造的大衛一樣，肌肉隨著他的動作展開又收縮。

「我去做早餐，廁所在左邊，等會直接到飯桌前等我。」聽到男人的話，男生沒有讓自己觀察對方太久，接過Jason扔過來的衣服便把它們穿上。Tim很快便收拾好自己，坐在飯桌前等待Jason。

Jason把盆子放在Tim的面前，那是男生最喜歡吃的早餐－－班戟配上楓糖，以及一杯咖啡。「我不知道這是不是你喜歡的口味，不過我的Timmers喜歡這樣的搭配。」Jason看著和他的Tim相差無異的男生，一時不知道該說甚麼。「你到底給我起了多少個暱稱？」從他醒來到現在，他已經聽到了對方給自己取的三個不同名字。

「如果你會覺得不舒服的話，怎樣喊你會比較好？」Tim思考數秒，似乎無論如何都會比Replacement或是Pretender要好，況且這些愛稱，似乎也沒有那麼討厭。所以他搖搖頭，允許對方對自己的稱呼：「沒事，這樣就好了。」

Tim低著頭把班戟切成小塊放進嘴裡，不僅發現Jason是個挺優秀的廚師，同時發到這個口味剛剛好，完美配合他的口味。看來除了和Jason的關係不同以外，這個時間線的Tim大抵和他相差無異。「這挺不錯的。」Tim的評價讓Jason稍微放鬆下來，至少他們的愛好還是一樣。

「很好。所以...你知道你是怎樣來到這條時間線的嗎？」Jason向Tim，現在他可以說出他們兩個的區別。眼前的男生頭髮比他的Tim要長，看上去更瘦小。而且仔細看的話，還能看見他的脖子上還有一道小疤痕，Jason由衷的希望不是那條線時間的自己所造成的。

Tim仔細地思考他最後的印象，他當時只是如常地在安全屋睡覺，正常來說沒有觸發任何事情。男生嘆了口氣才道出：「我不知道我是怎樣到來這裡的。」Jason知道他應該和Tim一起到蝙蝠洞找Bruce，可是這件事可以等待一天。Jason當然應該擔心自己的Tim到底去了哪裡，可是他知道對方不管怎樣也會想辦法回到自己身邊。

而眼前的Tim值得一個美好的聖誕節，至少他可以給對方一點彌補，彌補令一個時間線所做的事情。Jason吸了一口氣，這感覺就像他和Tim還沒有拍拖前，他第一次約對方去約會的緊張。「我知道我們應該去找Bruce，可是你要和我渡過聖誕節嗎？放心，我不會對你做甚麼，只是沒有人想錯過聖誕節。」這話說出來有點尷尬，他看著Tim的表情變得一片空白，幸好男生很快便點頭答應。

於是現在Tim坐在Jason的電單車後座，讓男人把他載往他的目的地。他們在人來人往的商場中看了場電影，到處逛了逛，也吃了頓很不錯的晚飯。Jason確實守禮地沒有做出甚麼越軌的行為，不過Tim當然注意到對方的無數次想要把自己擁進懷裡，手舉起來又強迫自己收回去。

Jason那雙湖水綠的眼眸中充滿他不認識的愛慕，從前Tim只在Jason的眼中看到瘋狂的綠色，他不知道對方可以擁有這樣的情感。說實話，這讓他有點沉淪，那抹湖水似乎想要把他拉往更深的地方，即使他知道這份愛意不是真正屬於自己的。

雖說他和眼前的Jason只相處了半天的時間，可是他總覺得光是這樣，他對這個Jason的了解比自己時間線裡的Jason更深。這個Jason風趣幽默，而且每個眼神和動作都充滿了愛和保護，想必這個時間線的Tim一定很幸福。

Tim從來沒有機會了解他世界的Jason，不是他不想，而是對方不願意給他機會。如果他和這個世界的Tim無論是喜好或是性格都如出一轍，那麼他世界的那個Jason是否也會和面前這個Jason一樣，擁有這個他一直不知道的一面？男生拒絕再深入思考這個問題，生怕自己在回到他的時間線後，會陷入一場思想爭執之中。

現在Jason把他帶到Gotham市中心的露天廣場中，等待聖誕煙花秀的開始。為了不讓人群把他們沖散，Tim主動握著Jason的手，清楚男人只為了讓他感到舒適而不去牽著他。事實上Tim現在不太介意，甚至在心裡暗自記住男人的溫暖，感受Jason溫熱的大手緊緊包裹他的手的感覺。

「我之前給我的Timmy準備了一份禮物，但現在另一個世界的你來了，所以這份禮物就交給你了。」Jason不知從哪裡拿出一份禮物，Tim甚至沒有發現他一直把禮物放在身上。「我不認為我應該收下，Jason。」Tim皺起眉頭把禮物推回到Jason的懷中，惹得男人不住輕笑。「我不知道另一世界的我是怎麼回事，不過我知道這裡的我是會讓任何一個世界裡的Timbo都高興起來。收下來吧，Tim。」Jason的堅持讓Tim嘆了一口氣，所以他接收了這份禮物。

「現在可以用上這份禮物，把它拆開來吧。」既然Jason這樣說了，Tim也就把他的禮物拆了。當他看到禮物的時候，Tim不住瞪大了雙眼，那是一台相機！自從當了羅賓之後，他已經很長一段時間沒有拍過照片，久得他快把他的興趣都要遺忘掉。「Well，很高興你喜歡這份禮物。」Jason看到Tim的表情便已經知道對方非常喜歡這份禮物， 他勾起嘴角說道。

Tim只來得及說一句感謝，一道光彩已經劃破了天際，在空中綻放出令人讚嘆的色彩，剎那間吸引了二人的視線。「聖誕快樂，Tim！」聽到Jason的祝賀同時，男生自然不過地開啓相機，快速地調整相機的設置。久違的快樂讓Tim也綻放出一個笑容，比天上的煙花更耀眼。「謝謝你，Jason，聖誕快樂！」Tim在說著的同時按下快門。

Jason當然也很喜歡這個另一條時間線的Tim，天知道他會喜歡所有時間線的Tim。然而無論是哪個Tim也好，都比不上他深愛著的，屬於他這條時間線的Tim，他無比的希望現在在他身邊的是屬於他的Tim。

「我為甚麼在這裡？我錯過了甚麼嗎，Jay？」疑惑的聲音，加上熟悉的稱呼讓Jason急速地扭過頭，看向身邊本應拿著相機的男生，換回和他擁有相同模樣的男生。他消失了，但他回來了。Jason毫不猶豫地把他的Tim拉進懷裡，低下頭讓額角互抵，嘴角無法控制劃起的弧度。

「你不知道我今天忍耐了多少遍，Baby bird。」感覺到Tim的雙臂環到他的脖子後，Jason不由得加深了笑意。「你指甚麼？」Tim踮起腳在Jason的唇上親了一口，不解地問道。「回家我再向你好好解釋，聖誕快樂，我的寶貝男孩。」Jason的大手放到Tim的後腦上，稍微用力便親上對方的嘴巴，緊緊地擁著他的男朋友。

－

回到屬於自己時間線的Jason和Tim都不知道自己為何突然穿越了時間線，也不明白如何又回來了。他們本來都有懷疑自己是否做了一場過於真實的夢，可是當他們看到自己身邊的禮物，知道自己確實穿越了時間線。

有些事情靜悄悄地改變了他們的想法，也許對方沒有他們想像中糟糕，只是他們沒有了解過對方。二人都不知道對方和自己一樣，同樣經歷了一天的穿越。相同的是，他們的心中都植了一顆想要認識對方的小種子。這顆種子將會逐漸發芽，說不定他們有一天會在這條時間線裡向對方坦承這晚的怪異，或者這一天會比他們想像中更快到來，誰知道呢？

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 小預告：N52的兩位是交往了，而P52的兩位嘛......我怎麼可能不讓你們在一起呢（大爆笑）P52的兩位再等我幾天吧！


End file.
